unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is a student of Wellston High, one of the most powerful students in the school and John's best friend. She is also the school's Ace and former Queen Appearance She's black Before John's arrival, Seraphina did not have yellow in her hair and wore it in a ponytail, wore her jacket properly, tied her tie properly, and had her shirt buttoned all the way sans the top button. Her uniform also had no wrinkles in the past. Her thought bubbles are the same magenta colour as her hair, and her eyes glow with a sky-blue light when using her ability. Gallery Personality Seraphina has a rather relaxed personality and doesn't really care for much. She is often bored due to how good she is at practically everything. She can get very assertive with people who get into her business going as far as freezing time around them. Around John however, Seraphina tends to be playfully sarcastic though she does look up to her "crippled" friend. She's also unfazed by horror movies. In the past, Seraphina always strove to be perfect and did not tolerate anybody getting in her way, but she did harbor doubts on the purpose of being perfect. History Perfection students judging Seraphina.]] Seraphina was always viewed as the ideal student by all of Wellston. She was not only the most powerful student in Wellston, but also the valedictorian of the school. First Day Seraphina was present when John introduced himself to the class. She and every other student in the classroom shunned John when he admitted that he was a cripple.Chapter 7 While John found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated" on his position in the school hierarchy, Seraphina ignored John's pleas for help. The cripple then "thanked" Seraphina for just standing there.Chapter 19 On the same day, Seraphina wanted a slice of Wellston's famous Triple Chocolate Cake and forced John to give her last slice. John initially refused, but Seraphina threatened to use her ability to take it by force. In defiance of her bullying, John pretended to hand the cake over, dropping it in the process, which prompted Seraphina to beat him and break down emotionally.Chapter 20 Project Partners and Seraphina as project partners.]] Later in class, Serphina was thinking about why John made her emotionally unstable at that moment while the teacher was assigning a project. John and Seraphina were forced to be partners for a three-part literature project, much to the reluctance of both parties. Seraphina decided that she would complete the project alone and John would merely read directly from her note cards during the presentation, but he refused and did his own work.Chapter 36 During the presentation, John proceeded to improvise most of the presentation by fabricating information, resulting in him and Seraphina receiving a B-. Seraphina left out of rage to go to the library. While the duo was at the library, John suggested establishing a stronger rapport, but Seraphina was still angered by her grade and threatened to make his life a hell on earth. John was completely unfazed and surprised Seraphina with his defiance as he introduced to her the concept that instead of living for her reputation, she should do as she wished, just as he did.Chapter 37 With the second part of the project, this time on Spearshake's McBetch, looming over them, both decided to head to the library to work. Despite their arguments and John's inability to interpret Spearshake, their efforts resulted in an A-. John was more than happy with this, but Seraphina was unsatisfied with her below-perfect grade. This left John wondering why she was never satisfied.Chapter 38 Overhearing two girls criticizing Seraphina, John stepped in to defend her, but the girls started beating him up. Moved by John's selflessness, Seraphina stepped in to protect him from further harm. Unfortunately, John was already injured and needed to go to the infirmary. It was not until the third part of the project, when Seraphina and John were working on Julio and Romiette, that John became more diligent with his work and asked Seraphina for help interpreting the some of the lines. On the day of the presentation, John's overly serious demeanor caught the attention of Seraphina, prompting her to ask what was wrong. John responded that he disliked the judgmental attitude of other students and apologized for all the flack she got due to his actions. Seraphina accepted his apology and stated the he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo proceeded to receive a perfect score on that part of the project. However, they only received an A- on the overall assignment, to Seraphina's mild disappointment. Despite that, John convinced a reluctant Seraphina to celebrate with a drink at Woaba Boba.Chapter 39 Plot Beginning .]] Seraphina was first seen on the roof the the school playing a game on her phone before receiving a text from John to keep him company in the infirmary. Once Seraphina arrived, she made to leave and promised not to wait for him after school. Seraphina stayed with her powerless friend however, and the two spent their time playing Slappy Pig. John's score of 187 was no match for Seraphina's 212. As the duo argued about the legitimacy of Seraphina's score, they were interrupted the room started rumbling.Chapter 4 The infuriated Doctor Darren began to leave to investigate the racket, but not before giving John a stern warning to stay. John had no intentions to stay however and left the infirmary with Seraphina as soon as the doctor was gone. Once the duo got out of the infirmary however, the first person they encountered was Gavin; fortunately Seraphina took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. John and Seraphina then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for.Chapter 5 at Woaba Boba.]] While the two were enjoying their drinks, John recalls how he threw Gavin out of the window much to Seraphina's amusement. After John finished his story, Seraphina expressed to him that constantly living on the edge like that would be exciting, but he disagreed. After hearing John complain about the world being violent, Seraphina explained to John that there is no need to waste time talking to weaklings when they can easily be overpowered. John disagreed, and the two remained silent until the news reported that EMBER's newest victim, X-Static was killed. Despite the good works performed by X-Static, Seraphina and many others believed that people like him should mind their own business. John attempted to defend the vigilante's altruistic actions but was cut off by Seraphina's question: "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?"Chapter 6 Kovoro Mall Some time after on a weekend, Seraphina was at John's house at 2pm calling him. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Seraphina was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves.Chapter 8 waiting in line for the Ability Gauge Vendor.]] After shopping for clothes and buying a "LAME" shirt from Andy's Fashion Boutique, John noticed an ability gauge and wanted Seraphina to try it out. Seraphina agreed after enough begging from John; however, Levani's threats on the Ability Gauge Vendor held up the line forcing John to intervene. Seraphina stood by John's side as he called security and witnessed the vendor giving Levani her refund. The grateful vendor then gauged Seraphina and gave her a teddy bear. Chapter 9 .]] By the time he and Seraphina left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to a another station. Along the way, Seraphina told John to look at the bright side of that day's battle, and John mentioned that the teddy should be named after him. Their conversation was cut short however when John somehow sensed an assailant and ran off with Sera. Unfortunately, John and Seraphina got cornered by the assailant, but John was able to locate the assailnt by throwing his recently bought "LAME" shirt onto the attacker. This gave Seraphina the opportunity to attack the assailant and get herself and John away to the bus station.Chapter 11 .]] Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "''I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Seraphina was going to go back to the dorms, but John convinced her to stay the night. While John was preparing dinner, Seraphina found the copy of the infamous book Unordinary and was intrigued by it. After revealing that the book was written by his father, W. H. Doe, John let her borrow it despite the risk of possessing such a cursed book. In the early hours of the next morning, Seraphina remained sleeping until John came back with their breakfast. While eating breakfast, Seraphina noticed that John was abnormally quiet and attempted to pry, but John simply yelled that he was fine. Despite John's aplogizes, Seraphina saw it best to leave him alone and left. As soon as she reached the dorms, she encountered a rather angry Elaine.Chapter 12 Turf War on Elaine.]] Elaine was not happy to hear that her roommate was at a cripple's house began scolding Seraphina, but didn't get to finish because she was frozen in time. After warning Elaine not to mess with her business, Seraphina released her roommate, walked into her room, and received an apology from John in the form of a text as well as a warning to keep Unordinary out of sight. As Seraphina was about to start reading the forbidden book, Arlo walked in told her that Agwin High School challanged Wellston to a Turf War against. Even though Seraphina didn't want to participate, she joined after hearing that Remi was unable to make it.Chapter 13 's Barrier.]] Seraphina was later seen in the train texting on her way to the battlefield. When Team Wellston arrived onto the battlefield, Seraphina realized that Wellston instigated the Turf War on Agwin and not the other way around. Once Arlo (re)introduced Seraphina to Broven, the opposing King began to fear the inevitable loss that would behall him.Chapter 14 Seraphina remained on the sidelines with the rest of her team during Blyke's battle against Gou. While spectating Blyke's battle against Rein, Seraphina called Blyke back to get himself healed knowing that the Jack would have died if she didn't call him back.Chapter 16 During Arlo's battle against Rein, Seraphina watched in horror as the King began to strangle his opponent. Taking matters into her own hands, Seraphina stopped Arlo from suffocating Rein by shattering his Barrier .Chapter 17 Seraphina's actions prompted Arlo to investigate John. Investigation .]] Back at school, Seraphina was on the roof playing games and recalling her past before getting a text from John to eat lunch together. On her way down to meet John, Seraphina heard everybody whisper about her, but unlike her previous self, she didn't care. The next day, at the dorms, Seraphina was reading ''Unordinary before she needed to step out for some fresh air. As she was going out, Elaine offered some fresh-squeezed orange juice which she accepted for later. As she was walking outside, Seraphina thought to more about the premise of the book and realized how there is one glaring similarity that the strong can influence society. Unfortunately, Seraphina accidentally left Unordinary on her bed in plain sight, and it was discovered by Elaine.Chapter 21 Later that day, John was on the rooftop with Seraphina with the former being nervous about report cards coming later that Friday. Even worse for John, Seraphina admitted that she will be unable to return Unordinary. After berating Seraphina for her carelessness, John asked her what she was going to do next. Despite John's protests, Seraphina promised to keep authorities from tracing the book back to him. Reluctantly, John let Seraphina handle the situation.Chapter 22 John then asked her for her opinions on Unordinary. While Seraphina initially thought that the book's premise was absurd, she admitted that she did not fully understand the content and asked John to clarify. To answer Seraphina's question, John explained how everyone must be protected as everyone has something valuable as well as his admiration for the vigilantes working their way to make that ideal a reality. Seraphina apologised for her carelessness and John admitted that he needed a break from the book after reading it too many times anyway.Chapter 22 and Seraphina find a tracking device within the latter's teddy bear.]] While Seraphina was reading OFR Ice back at the dorms, Remi stopped by to thank her for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by her bear. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she can open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit is a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible.Chapter 25 Seraphina was called to the Headmaster's office after Elaine reported her findings to the school administration. After her arrival and their introduction to each other, Nadia began interrogating Seraphina by asking a series of questions. With Seraphina answering the questions adequately, Nadia ceased her interrogation with relief before politely asking Seraphina to leave as she had things to talk to the headmaster about.Chapter 28 After the interrogation, Seraphina texted John to meet her at the school gates. Upon John's arrival, Seraphina told him that she would be leaving for a month. Despite John's concern, Seraphina was nonchalant about the entire situation and promised that everything would be alright once she came back. In the meantime, John had to deal with school life without anyone to protect him.Chapter 28 expresses his worries to Seraphina before her departure.]] Suspension About four hours after Seraphina's departure, she texted John that she just got off the plane. .]] Sera's absence proved to be rough for her as her mother vowed to fix her act during her stay at home. Despite the amount of work the her mother assigned her, Seraphina still found time to entertain herself with games. While working on an assignment, John texted if she wanted to call, and she accepts. After an awkward greeting from John Seraphina sent the homework to her forgetful friend and Seraphina introduced John to a new game that she played, Angry Pigs. Despite John's loss, he was determined to beat Angry Pigs with the weakest material, wood. Seraphina had to terminate the call however since it was 2 AM.Chapter 30 Seraphina texted John later that morning and teased John that she had no school to go to. She expected John to text back, but never got the text from him. John later contacted Seraphina via laptop and told her that his phone broke in a fight. Noticing John's demeanour, Seraphina cheered him up by telling him that phones are replaceable. When she asked about Angry Pigs, John immediately cheered up and told her that he had progressed using only wood and planned to beat the entire game with only wood, with a determination that amused her.Chapter 31 has cut the wi-fi.]] Unfortunately for Seraphina, her maid had reported to her mother about her gaming and texting habits. Narisa reprimanded her daughter for pointless socializing and games and for being such a disgrace like Leilah, much to Seraphina's annoyance and anger. Seraphina was then forced to spend her remainder of her suspension with no phone nor WiFi. Needless to say, she was unable to contact John for quite some time.Chapter 34 During her absence, Seraphina was forced to do many assignments such as book reports. While working on another book report, she fell asleep and dreamed about how she met John. Unfortunately, when Seraphina woke up, her maid came to inform her that her father had set up an interview for an internship with NXGen Research Facility for the next day and she had to gather information on the company to prepare for it.Chapter 39 True Colours According to her maid, Seraphina's application was rejected by NXGen.Chapter 47 Monster After weeks of oppression from Narisa, Seraphina decided to stand up to her mother by telling her that her behaviour was unacceptable, that she would no longer follow her orders, and wanted to take a flight back to Wellston early. When her mother tried to slap her with Time Manipulation, Seraphina countered it, thanks to her higher ability level. Then after adding that she wanted a first-class ticket, she walked out of the room triumphantly, leaving Narisa speechless.Chapter 51 Later, Seraphina was seen arriving at the airport and taking a taxi to Wellston.Chapter 53 Once she arrived in Wellston, Seraphina waited at John's porch and saw her friend angrily throw his backpack. Initially happy to see him after her long suspension, Seraphina's happiness soon turned to worry as she saw the normally confident John break into "'a thousand pieces.'" Curious and concerned with what had happened during her absence, Seraphina took John inside to rest before calling Elaine.Chapter 57 While John was resting on the couch, Seraphina in a joking manner, put a cup of ice-cold water on his neck, surprising the resting teen. Seraphina then told the now-conscious John that she will be crashing with him and that Elaine was coming to heal him. Before Elaine arrived however. Seraphina asked about John's emotionally distraught state, but he simply dodged the question and told her that he didn't want her to see him in a defeated state and that everything will go back to normal. When Elaine arrived at John's house, Seraphina forgived her for ratting out about Unordinary. While John was getting healed, Seraphina spent her time unpacking. By the time Seraphina finished unpacking, she noticed that Elaine was already gone and that John was not fully healed. Even though John caimed that the Healer had to leave in a hurry, she wondered why she had to leave without saying bye.Chapter 58 Arc 10 For the remaineder of her suspension, Seraphina stayed in John's house. While waiting for John to arrive home, Seraphina got to meet the infamous author, William H. Doe. While W. H. Doe was confused with Seraphina being in his son's house, she explains that she was suspended because of his work, Unordinary. However, she remained nonchalant as she was going back to the dorms on 4:00 Pm that Friday. When Mr. Doe asked Sera who was stronger, she chuckled and said "That's a good one-."Chapter 62 Seraphina remained in John's house while both father and son discussed the latter's situation, privately and helped John do his homework once the two Does came inside.Chapter 63 During a game of poker, William and John were able to bluff out Seraphina, causing her to become vocally frustrated with the game; to help her get better at poker, William gave her a tip that other player's perecption of her is as important the cards in her hand.Part way through the next game, William forefited, and left John and Seraphina to continue. After losing to John, Seraphina began to think about how John's nomrally expressive behavior was unreadable.Chapter 64 Bonus Episodes Introduction Seraphina is introduced by uru-chan as a super cool person who plays games on her phone. App Store Seraphina teaches uru-chan how to find fun games: searching "Pigs" on the App Store. Scary Movie After John is scared by a horror movie, Seraphina freezes time to take an embarrassing photo of him. Boob Envy Seraphina enviously compares her breasts to Rein's. Levels and Tiers Seraphina is given as an example of a god-tier in the tier descriptions. Powers & Abilities Time Manipulation.jpg|Seraphina freezing time Sera barrier break.jpeg|Seraphina breaking Arlo's barrier Rewind.jpg|Seraphina repairing her arm by manipulating time Sera Prank.jpeg|Sera using her ability to take a picture of a scared John Time Manipulation: Seraphina, as the Ace of Wellston, is known as the strongest ability user in the entire school. She has shown the ability to stop timeChapter 10 and seemingly rewind the time of her arm so that it could return to the state it was before it was damaged.Chapter 17 Physical Abilities Seraphina also appears to be physically strong as she is capable of sending Gavin flying back in his powered-up form, and breaking Arlo's barrier, although this might be augmented by her ability as she moves faster relative to anyone else when in a time-frozen environment, which greatly increases her momentum. She also uses her ability for pranks,Bonus and she is also skilled at games which may have something to do with her ability. Intelligence Seraphina is also extremely intelligent, scoring within the 90% to 100% range on all of her tests. Relationships * John: John is Seraphina's closest friend at Wellston as well as her source of inspiration. Like any good friend, Seraphina often times "competes" with John on various mobile games to see who can get the better score. Around John, she is very sarcastic and frequently pokes fun at him. She is also very protective of him and is more willing to accept his viewpoints of the world than any other student at Wellston, even going as far as borrowing the banned book, Unordinary. In the past however, she saw John like any other student of Wellston, a weakling. * Elaine: Elaine is Seraphina's roommate at the Wellston Dormitories. While Elaine does legitimately care for Seraphina, the real reason she is her roommate is to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Elaine is also extremely intolerant of Seraphina having any associations with John and their newly-developed closeness has put a strain on Seraphina's relationship with her. * Remi: Seraphina is grateful for Remi taking over her spot as Queen of Wellston. The two appear to be close friends and show concern for each other. * Arlo: It is implied that Arlo and Seraphina have been rivals for quite some time, but have put up cordial fronts when dealing with one another.Chapter 23 Lately however, Arlo's more merciless methods (especially strangling Rein during the Turf Wars) clashed with Seraphina's own methods and put an even bigger strain between them. * Narisa: At one point, Seraphina was the pride and joy of her mother, but that changed after she befriended John. Seraphina's mother tends to want her daughter to be the best and does not tolerate her current behavior, comparing her to her "failure" of a sister, Leilah. * Leilah: Leilah is Seraphina's sister. While they have yet to interact within the present storyline, Seraphina appears to care for her sister and does not view her as a failure, unlike her mother. Quotes *(To herself) "I must be stronger than everyone! I must be smarter than everyone! I must be perfect!" * "When your constantly perfect, it no longer becomes an accomplishment. Perfect becomes an expectation." *"I do everything that's expected of me. But what do I get in return?" *(To John) "I work so hard every single day! You think you can just waltz in and humiliate me like this?!" *(To John) "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" *(To Gavin) "Don't waste my time." Notes & Trivia * Seraphina was jealous of Rein's bust size. * She likes pig-themed games such as Slappy Pig and Angry Pigs, as she thinks that pigs are cool; when uru-chan asked her how to find cool games, she searched up "Pigs". References Discussions Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:God-tier Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Protagonists Category:High-tier Category:Queen